The New Novice on Campus
by ObsessedVampireChick13
Summary: Dimitri takes Tasha's offer and leaves Rose heartbroken, but she forgets all about him when new novice Kevin arrives. Rose ends up getting together with Adrian, but what happens when she gets drunk and Kevin takes advantage of her? I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I just wanted to let you guys know that this is sorta my first fanfic, mostly because I intend to follow through with this one :D but I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

><p>ROSE POV<p>

I ran all the way to the gym, anxious to see Dimitri. I was so excited I didn't notice him standing right in front of me, until I ran right into him. "Ouch!" I cried, as I made contact with his body. We both fell to the floor and I landed right on top of him. "Sorry Comrade, I wasn't looking where I was going and..."

"It's okay Rose, just look where you're going next time" Dimitri chuckled. I laughed too. "Come inside, I have something I need to tell you." Oh no, that was his serious voice. We sat down. "Is something wrong?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Ummm, listen Rose. Tasha Ozera has made me an offer, and offer I can't refuse. She wants me to be her guardian..." I cut in quickly.

"But I thought you were going to be Lissa's guardian, we both were. Why did you change your mind?" I practically yelled. My emotions were so out of control. Didn't he still love me? And if he didn't, didn't he at least care about Lissa's offer to be her guardian? I mean what's so special about this Tasha Ozera? "Rose calm down, we both know that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on Lissa if there were strigoi near, I would protect you and we both know that _they_ come first. Tasha also offered me something else Rose. She offered to have my kids." I stood up so quickly that he didn't have enough time to protect himself and I smacked him across the face.

"What, so because you can't have kids with me you decided to go look elsewhere for help? You sicken me, I thought you loved ME!" He flinched. "I can't even look at you anymore." And with that I started walking to the door. "Well you won't have to worry about seeing me anymore because we leave for Russia tonight, so this is the last time you will see me for a long time." I paused and turned around.

"You're leaving? I don't believe this. What is wrong with you! Last night you're telling me you love me; today you're leaving me to go have some other women's kid. Well I hope you have a nice life WITHOUT me." And with that, I spun back around and ran out of the gym, tears trickling down my face.

I ran all the way to my room and collapsed on my bed in a fit of sobs. As I cried on, and on, I made a promise to myself that I would never shed a tear over Dimitri Belikov again. I just hoped I could keep that promise for when I had to tell my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for a short chapter but I promise all the others will be much longer. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is another chapter, and I'm sorry if they're short to you but they're really long on my computer. Also, even if they are really short, there are going to be like millions of them so just remember that (: I'm sorry that this chapter took a long time to be UD, but I had to help some friends move, and I finally got this chance to finish it. I hope you like this chapter and remember to keep those reviews comin! **

* * *

><p>"Rose, are you sure everything's alright?" asked Lissa in a worried tone.<p>

"Yes everything is just great Liss, so you can stop worrying about me." I said in a tone a lot harsher then I intended. She looked sad, so I gave her a hug. "Seriously Liss, I'm fine. You need to stop worrying about me, and worry about yourself more. Like, when was the last time you and Christian talked?" I said trying to change the subject. Her face dropped. "We're taking a bit of a break at the moment. I think he's still jealous of Adrian and I, when we practise spirit together. I keep reassuring him that he's got nothing to worry about, but I don't think he fully understands that." I felt anger rising in me. Well at least her _boyfriend _didn't just get up and leave her for someone else. I quickly reminded myself to not take this out on Lissa. After all, she didn't even know, so it's not her fault. "I'm sure you two will figure things out." As I finished that sentence, we walked into our classroom, and sat down next to each other, ready for a day of learning. Fun...

"I've had enough of this foolish behaviour..." I stopped listening to Kirova the second I walked into her office. As per usual I couldn't stop from being a bitch to Stan in his class. But it wasn't my fault, he just happened to pick me for talking instead of the other 30 students around the classroom. So naturally, I told him this and he sent me out for not listening to a teacher's instructions. Which I mean what the fuck? I just asked him a question. He really needed to stop picking on me.

Anyway, I looked at Kirova and rolled my eyes. "Seriously, this is getting kinda old. Just give me my punishment and let me get the hell outta here, okay?" This normally happened every time I was sent into her office, but once again it seemed to surprise her. "Ms Hathaway, if this bores you, then you can go sit in the library and do some boring test for me and then you can get your punishment. Do I make myself clear?" I smiled at her sweetly. "Crystal" so she went on, and on about something until she gave me my punishment which was 10 minutes of scab around the campus. Whoopdey doo. So off I went and for the second time this week, I ended up crashing into someone.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" I asked myself aloud. I looked down, and I had to stop myself from gasping. There stand the most gorgeous guy I had seen in my life (with the exception of Dimitri). "What, running into hot guys all the time?" asked the person I had run into. I answered in my usual sarcastic response. "What, do you always think so much about yourself, or are you just trying extra hard today?" I asked smiling. He laughed at me and helped me up. I dusted myself off and put my hand out. "I'm Rose, and you are?" I asked narrowing my eyes slightly. He put his hand out and shook mine softly. The feeling of his skin sent a shiver down my spine. How weird? "I'm Kevin. I just transferred from another academy in Russia." He finished with a smile. My heart missed a beat. That's where Dimitri's family lives and where he is now. I wonder if Kevin's Russian...

"So are you from Russia or were you just living there?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I was born in Turkey, but my grandmother lives in Baia. We went to visit her, and I ended up having a look at the closest academy and I got enrolled. I was there for a couple of years when my dad got a job as a guardian at this academy and I figured I'd go to it. This is my first day." He finished with a beautiful smile.

Could he possibly be related to Dimitri's family? If he was then I would probably have to avoid Kevin as much as possible because I just couldn't interact with anyone related to Dimitri at the moment. But once again curiosity got the best of me and I had to ask him if his grandmother's name is Yeva. "Is your grandmother Yeva Belikov?" I asked as innocently as possible. He looked taken aback for a moment, but he composed himself quickly and nodded at me.

"How did you know?" he asked sounding quite shocked. I new he was too good to be true. People just wanted to torment me all my life didn't they? He couldn't just have a grandmother that happened to live in Baia like Dimitri's family, but have no relation to them. But no, that wouldn't make my life that interesting would it? I realised that he was waiting for an answer. "Oh umm, my old mentor was Dimitri Belikov. Actually I have somewhere to be so excuse me!" I rushed out and ran as fast as I could to do my 10 minutes of scab.

After my scab, I walked slowly to my room trying to avoid everyone around me. Of course that didn't go well for me as I saw Adrian up ahead. "Little Dhampir, what a pleasure to see you. Rose what's wrong?" Adrian asked worriedly. He always called me Rose when he was being serious with me, so I grabbed his arm let him in my room. I shut the door and locked it while he sat down on my bed. I sat down too. "Adrian, did you know about Dimitri and I having a sort of hidden relationship at all?" I asked.

"I hoped you two weren't, but if you are happy then I'm happy."

"H...he l...left me Adrian." Tears started running down my face. At that moment, I broke my promise to never shedding a tear over Dimitri again.

"Oh my god, Rose I had no idea." Adrian pulled me into a tight hug and I held onto him for dear life. At that moment, I felt a spark when I touched him. It didn't hurt, in fact it felt good, and like this was where I was supposed to be. I continued to sob and wreck Adrian's t-shirt for a couple of minutes before I managed to get a hold on myself. "He took Tasha's offer to be her guardian, and to have her k...kids. Just because we're both Dhampir's and we can't have kids he doesn't want to be together. I thought he loved me, and he just left me." I looked up at Adrian's face and he looked miserable. "What's wrong Adrian?"

"Rose, do you know how hard it is for me to see you cry that much? You look like you're in so much pain and I can't do anything about it!"

"You can do something about it."

"What, I'll do anything."

"You can be a good friend and just help me get through this. Let me cry on your shoulder and talk to you. I can't talk to Lissa because she doesn't know about Dimitri and me"

"Rose you have to tell her. If you don't tell her now, and she finds out later, she is not going to just forgive you straight away."

"But I can't Adrian. She'll hate me and I can't lose my best friend too."

"Rose I'm speaking as a true friend. Tell her before its too late. In fact, why don't you go now before dinner?" I nodded and gave him another hug.

"Thankyou so much Adrian, I'll see you later." He kissed me on the forehead and let me go.

I ran all the way to Lissa's room and knocked on her door. She opened up immediately. "Ready to tell me what's going on?" She asked with a small smile. I nodded and gave her a hug. I walked in and sat on the lounge. "Have you being crying Rose?"

"Yeah, and I think it's finally time to tell you why" I explained to her all about Dimitri and my secret relationship. And how I wanted to tell her from the start but was too scared that she might hate me. And then came the part when I explained to her about him leaving me and of course I cried all over again. But she didn't hug me, which I took for a sign that she didn't like what I was telling her very much.

"So that's all of it." I finished wiping my tears away. Through the bond I could feel anger and a lot of hurt from me not trusting her.

"You should have told me, I would have understood but the fact that you've left it this long really hurts. Did you honestly think I would hate you for having feelings for you're mentor? I mean sure it's wrong, but you're my best friend and I would have been happy for you."

"Look Liss I know this is hard for you..." she cut me off.

"Oh you know this is hard for me? It's hard for me alright. It's hard knowing that my best friend doesn't trust me enough to tell me that she was having a secret relationship behind my back and didn't even _once_ mention it to me!" I flinched. "I think I need some time to think about this Rose."

"Liss, I can't lose my best friend too, please!" I begged, more tears streaming down my face. Her face softened, but then she thought for a moment and it turned back to anger.

"You haven't lost me, but did you honestly think you wouldn't get some kind of consequence from keeping this from me." I guess she was right. I never get off free.

"I suppose so, but please just believe that I never thought that I couldn't trust you. I was just scared at how you would react. And of course I did get a bit of a thrill out of it being mysterious and all." She smiled a bit at that.

"Just a couple of days and then when I have processed this information, I will get back to you on how I feel about, okay?" I nodded and gave her another hug. I seemed to be giving out a lot of hugs today.

"Goodbye Liss."

"Goodbye Rose." And with that I walked to the cafeteria to have my dinner.

After dinner, I decided to go sit out near the pond at the edge of the school. I sat down at the bench and thought about random stuff. But for some reason my thoughts kept on coming back to Adrian. The spark that I had, I had never had it with Dimitri. And I was so honest with Adrian like I wasn't with any other person. I could tell him my darkest secrets and wouldn't be ashamed. He was always there to help me. God help me I think I was falling in love! "Little Dhampir, what are you doing out here?" Speak of the devil...

"The question is, what are you doing out here?" I asked slyly. He smirked back at me and sat down next to me.

"This is where I come to think."

"Me too" I asked surprised. He held my hand and I felt that spark again. "Hey, Adrian, do you feel that?" I asked softly.

"Feel what?" I felt stupid for asking this.

"Like a spark when we touch, do you feel that?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought it was only me. Do you feel it too?" I nodded and smiled for the, what felt like, the first time in ages. "Rose, I need to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

"What is it?"

"I love you." Is he serious? Maybe something is finally going right in my life for once. His eyes searched mine looking for any kind of emotion. I think it is safe to say he was fairly surprised when I smiled. "Adrian, I know that I'm still broken from Dimitri leaving me, but I don't think I was ever in love with him. But I think I might be in love with you too."

"No way, seriously?" I nodded. If the feeling of his skin was amazing, I wonder what it was like to kiss him.

"Adrian, I want to try something" I leaned in and slowly kissed him. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had. It was nothing like kissing Dimitri, it was 100 times better! I eventually pulled away and we were both smiling at each other. "Wow" we both said in unison. "Seconds?" asked Adrian. I giggled.

"Yes please!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for the ****2 ****reviews. I know you guys can do better so I'll do another chapter if I get at least 10 reviews. If I don't get 10 by the end of the week, I'm cutting the story. Sorry to all you guys who like this story, but I'm not just going to write a story without getting a little feedback. Also, those who do review, you can also contribute ideas, because sometimes I do wonder what to write.**

**So 10 reviews by the end of the week and I'll put up another chapter. But for now, I hope you like this one!**

After about half an hour of making out, I pulled back. "Adrian we have to stop" I said trying to be responsible.

"No we don't"

"Yes we do, someone's gonna notice!"

"Let them notice" he went back in for a kiss. I moved away. I laughed at his face. I never knew he was such a cute pouter. I shook my head.

"I'm not falling for that one. Come on and let's get back to our rooms"

"But I don't wanna"

"Adrian, quit the whining and get a move on." He sadly got up and then offered his hand. I took his hand and he pulled me up. He put an arm around my waist and started walking towards the dorms. "Adrian what are you doing? Get you're arm off my waist before people notice."

"So you don't want to be my girlfriend then?" I was shocked. I never really considered it. I mean, wouldn't people talk? I'd most probably be called his whore, and I don't think either of us wanted that.

"Adrian, I'll just be called you're whore. And how do I know you're not just trying to bed me?" He looked at me with wide eyes and he looked slightly angry.

"You think after all this time I still think of you as some cheap Dhampir whore?" I flinched. I was about to talk but he kept on going. "After everything I've done for you, I thought I'd been a good friend. But you still think that I think nothing of you and that you're supposed to just be my protector. Well I don't Rose. I think so much more of you. I respect that you think so much of Moroi and that you protect them with all you're heart. I know that you would probably die for a royal, even if they'd been a complete ass to you. And do you think I care if people call you my whore?" I suppose he was right.

"I'm sorry Adrian. I just... I sometimes wonder why everyone loves me. I mean what's so good about me except for my giant boobs?" I said with a laugh. He laughed with me.

"Rose, you're beautiful inside and outside. People would be crazy not to love you." I teared up a bit. Why is everyone making me cry today? "Rose don't cry" I laughed through tears.

"Well you're definitely not a bad Moroi Adrian. And I never knew you were so caring and...sweet" he laughed at the last part. "No it's true." He shook his head.

"Okay enough with this talk, I accept you're apology. Let's get to our rooms" He didn't grab my hand. He probably thought I didn't want him to, so I grabbed his. He looked up in surprise. I smiled and kissed him softly. "Don't start something you can't finish Little Dhampir." I laughed loudly and a couple of heads turned our way. They noticed our joined hands and immediately started whispering. Adrian was about to say something, but I cut him off. "Let them whisper, I don't care." He nodded and kissed me sweetly.

This got gasps and a lot more whispering. Welcome to my world, where everyone likes to ruin my life. I just stood up proud and kept on walking.

00000000

After Adrian had walked me to my room and kissed me good night, I decided to have a quick shower before bed. I felt kinda grotty for some reason. I hopped into the shower and got the water going. I started thinking about really having a relationship with Adrian and honestly, the idea really excited me. I was sick of being some downer after I'd gotten basically dumped by Dimitri. I wanted to get out and have some fun. Maybe even get drunk if we didn't have class the next day! I hoped Adrian could help me out with the drinks thing.

I got out of the shower and got dressed in a small pair of shorts and a tank top. I got under my covers and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

That night, my dream started off with me appearing in the ski lodge where I had first met Adrian. Then Adrian appeared out from behind a tree and I realised that I was dream walking with him. "Hello Little Dhampir" I smiled and ran up to him. He dove in for a kiss that started out sweet, but soon turned pretty heated. He pulled back; it was my turn to pout. He laughed. "Don't pout Little Dhampir, I'm just getting started" I was quite puzzled about that, and wanted him to explain. I noticed the way he was looking at me up and down and I decided to have a look at what I was wearing. I was wearing what I had worn to bed and immediately put my hands over myself trying to conceal myself a bit more. "Don't cover yourself up Rose, you look beautiful" I felt a bit embarrassed. He walked over to me and took my hands away from my body.

"Adrian don't"

"Rose you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're so beautiful that I just want to see you" I dropped my arms to my side. I leaned up to kiss him and once again the kiss started getting pretty heated. His hands started to wonder down my body and down the side of my breasts. I moaned and I wound my hands in his hair, slightly tugging at the ends. Now he moaned. "Rose you have no idea what you do to me"

"I've got a pretty good idea" he laughed softly as we continued kissing. Out of nowhere a bed appeared. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I was surprised to see that he could actually carry me, since I probably weighed more than him. I put my hands under his shirt and felt a six pack. I gasped. I was quite surprised that a Moroi, a royal Moroi, had a six pack when most of them didn't even bother to work out. He laid me down gently on the bed and got on top of me. I noticed that we were getting too into this so I pulled away from him. "Rose?"

"Adrian, I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Rose, I should of known, I should apologize, so I'm sorry"

"So am I Adrian"

"You're waking up Little Dhampir. I'll see you after classes" I gave him one last hard kiss before I woke up to that annoying buzzing sound of my alarm clock.

I slammed my fist down on the alarm clock, and I heard it break. Damn, now I have to buy a new alarm clock. I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 6 o'clock vampire time. I hopped in the shower. I looked through the closet for something to wear and pulled out some tight jeans and a pretty red blouse. I also picked out some high sandals that were a pretty light blue colour. I curled my hair and did a smokey eye look with only a little bit of eyeliner. I grabbed my books and walked to my first class.

I didn't have training this s'morning because it was one of the few days that Alberta didn't train me. On my way to advanced maths, I passed the new guy Kevin. "Hey, Rose, right?"

I nodded. "Yep! Kevin, right?"

He laughed and nodded. "What class have you got now?" He asked.

"I have advanced maths"

"Same here, do you want to go together?" I nodded and we started walking in what I thought was an awkward silence. "So, how is you're second day?" I asked smiling.

"It's going great so far." Was that meant to mean something? I thought.

"That's great." I said in a sort of forced smile. "Well here we are."

"Ladies first" what a gentlemen... I nodded and walked in. He followed behind me. We sat in our seats and he sat next to me. Everyone was giving me weird stares. "Why is everyone staring at us?" He whispered to me.

"It's probably because first, last night, they saw me kissing and holding hands with Adrian Ivashkov, and today they see me sitting next to the new kid.

"Wait, you kissed Adrian Ivashkov?"

"Yes why?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Because he's, like, the Queen's nephew. And he's a rich and stuck up Moroi." Now I was shocked.

"You don't even know him! He's so sweet and really cares about me" he snickered.

"Yeah, cares about getting you in bed" I stood up, grabbed my stuff and walked over to an empty seat. I didn't even bother looking at him, and I didn't feel like fighting today. I sat all by myself in maths, and didn't have much trouble at all. As soon as the bell went I grabbed my things and made my way to advanced combat class.

I walked inside and was surprised to see Kevin in there already. He was fast. We took out seats and they were not next to other people. This was because this was Stan's class and he wanted everyone to be a loner just like him. "Okay class, today there will be no practise, just theory and a little demonstration." Everyone groaned. "First up, we will be learning how to stake a Strigoi with a stake, but you all will be given a fake stake. This is to prepare you all for the field assignment that will be happening in a month or so." We sat there for about fifteen minutes while Stan droned on and on about how to stake a Strigoi and how to apply just the right amount of pressure. He had practise dummies up the front for people to practise on. He just used these for demonstration.

Eventually, he asked people to come up and give it a try. I was first. "Since Rose looks like she's half asleep and hasn't been listening at all throughout this lesson, why doesn't she give us a demo? Rose, please come up here and show us how it's done." I rolled my eyes at him. I stood up and grabbed the fake stake out of his hand. He thought I didn't know how to do it, but I probably knew how to do it better than anyone in this class.

I positioned myself in front of the dummy and held my hand with the stake out ready to stake it. I pulled my hand out and pushed forward with a lot of force and precision, that the stake landed right on it's designated target. Everyone gasped, including Stan. Then after a few minutes of stunned silence, people started clapping and cheering at me. I smiled and winked at Stan. My eyes glazed over the students and didn't miss Kevin's approving face. I felt very happy. "Well done Hathaway that was exactly precise. I apologize for saying you weren't listening." Well this was a first. Stan the Man was actually being nice to me. I nodded at him and took my seat. For the rest of the lesson, everyone had their shot. But no one could get it as good as mine, not even Kevin.

The rest of my classes ran smoothly and so did lunch. I decided to go work out at the gym a bit so I made my way down there. I walked in and found Alberta and Kevin talking. "Ahem, Rose this is Kevin" said Alberta.

"I know." I responded.

"Umm, he's going to be you're new training partner when we train together." What?

"WHAT?" I yelled.


	4. AN

**A/N: Hey guys! From my last note, I would like to say I actually want 15 reviews by the end of next Friday. This is just so I know what you guys want and if I should continue writing. So thanks and keep reading and reviewing! **

**From Kim 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and I have decided to continue the story no matter how many reviews I get. The chapter may take a couple of days to come up because I have school and work. But, they will be up as soon as I can get them up. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

"No, no, NO!" I yelled. Alberta looked shocked. So did Kevin.

"I don't see the problem Rose. Have you two met before?" replied Alberta. You could say that.

"Well let's just say, we don't get along. He's very, how do you say this, judgmental."

"Oh I'm judgmental. Maybe the word is smart. Can't you see that all Adrian Ivashkov wants is sex and booze?" yelled Kevin in my face. I shoved him back and punched him in the face. He looked taken aback.

"Rose, you're out of line" said Alberta.

"Oh am I, well did you ever consider that maybe I don't like people talking about my boyfriend that way?"

"You're dating Adrian? Rose are you sure. You're last relationship didn't go that well and you're up and dating straight away." I can't believe even Alberta was against me. Kevin had a smug smile on his face.

"Want me to punch that smirk off you're face, Kevin?" I asked with a menacing smile. His smirk slid off his face as fast as it was put on. "And Alberta, I was never in love with Dimitri, I realize that now. I'm in love with Adrian. You can't help it who you fall in love with."

"Wait, you were dating my cousin?" Kevin practically yelled at me.

"This is none of you're business Kevin so back off"

"Oh it is my business thank you very much. He's my cousin, Rose. And he was you're mentor. That's against the rules. I could report you." That smile was back on his face.

"Don't you dare do such a thing Belikov. You think Rose's punch is bad, wait till you feel mine." Now it was my turn to smile. I loved Alberta; she always came through for me. "Now I suggest the two of you learn to get along and train together, understood? Or things are going to become very difficult for the both of you and myself."

"Yes Alberta" we said in unison. I walked out of the gym and ran all the way to Lissa's room.

I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" she called out.

"Liss, its me." she swung the door open.

"Rose?" I nodded. She pulled me in for a hug.

"Are we cool and everything? Because I have a lot to tell you."

"Yeah, I guess I understand everything. I mean, it probably would have slipped out to Christian and then he would have told everyone so I understand why you did what you did. I'm sorry for going off at you."

"No I'm sorry; I really shouldn't have kept that to myself. But, I have news." She squealed and pulled me inside. She shut the door and locked it again. Just like the old Liss.

"Spill"

"Okay well, there's this new novice Kevin and I sort of met him by crashing into him. Anyway, he sorta looked Russian, and he said he came from Baia so I asked him if he was a Belikov. He said he was and that he was Dimitri's cousin. I decided then that  
>I would stay away from him.<p>

That night, I went down to the lake to think and Adrian found me. He really cares for me Liss and when we touch it's like an electric currant runs between us, but it feels good. So I decided to see what it would be like if I kissed him. It was 100 times better than when I kissed Dimitri. I then realized that I was never in love with Dimitri, but that I was in love with Adrian." She gasped.

"Rose this is great! Now Christian won't be so jealous anymore. That's so cool I'm happy for you Rose." She gave me another giant hug. I pulled away.

"That's not all Liss. There's more" I continued to tell her all about the gym today and she looked very upset and angry.

"That's what I hate about most people around here. They always think that royals are just snot nosed brats with lots of money. Which in some cases is true, but they just listen to rumours and assume the worst." I nodded. I totally agreed with her.

"And Liss, I'm thinking about getting a bit of my wild side back. You know, live a little. When Dimitri came, I didn't go to parties, drink or anything else I was just plain boring. And I think that I'm ready to get a little crazy when we haven't got class the next day of course." she laughed and smiled at me.

"Good idea Rose, I wouldn't mind joining you. I think it's time that the two hottest chicks in the school go partying tomorrow night." We laughed together.

"Well, you're right about one thing. We are definitely the hottest chicks in the school. Oh my god, Liss we have nothing to wear." She giggled at me.

"Well, Rose, tomorrow night, we go shopping." I frowned.

"Liss you know Kirova will never let us go, you'll never convince her."

"Who said anything about convincing her?"

"Liss no, the darkness..."

"Can go get screwed. We'll deal with it Rose. I promise you I just wanna go shopping this once. Please, please, please Rose, let me do this." I can't say no to her and she knew it. I eventually caved in.

"Alright, but just this once, and on one condition"

"Anything"

"We get to bring our boyfriends." she smirked at me.

"So eager to model things for Adrian I see Rose. Whatever, I'm cool with it." I laughed.

"We'll see if he's lucky enough. He just better hope I'm in a good mood."

"Me too" I heard Lissa mutter under her breath. I fake gasped at her.

"I heard that missy" I lightly smacked her leg. She laughed with me.

"Okay, I'll go see Kirova. Sleep over mine tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go pack my things and I'll see you back here in 10" She nodded. I gave her one last hug and we both walked out of the door.

**LPOV**

I was so happy that Rose and I had sorted things out. I suppose that we were such good friends that we always told each other the truth eventually. Even when it hurt. I wasn't exactly upset about Rose not telling me, it was more of the fact that she didn't trust me enough to tell me. I could see where she was coming from though. I probably wouldn't have told her either.

I knocked on the Headmistress's door. "Come in" I walked in quietly. "Miss Dragomir, have a seat. What can I do for you?" I sat down. I looked into her eyes and I could feel the compulsion running through to her. She looked like she was hypnotised. "You are going to let Rose, Adrian, Christian and I go shopping together tomorrow. You will see to it that we get the finest guardians available and that no problems will occur." She nodded her head at me.

"I will let you all go shopping and with the finest guardians, making sure no problems occurs." I smiled at her.

"Thankyou, now you will forget that I came in her and go back to what you were doing. We will be leaving at 6 o'clock human time, understood?" She nodded, still dazed. "Good." I stood up and left the room.

I walked all the way to Christian's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw it was me. "Oh hey Liss, come on in" I walked in and he immediately shut the door, locked it and pressed his lips hard on mine. I pulled away. He frowned.

"I just came to let you know that you, Rose, Adrian and I are going shopping tomorrow with a couple of guardians." He groaned.

"But why Liss?"

"Because, we are going partying tomorrow night and Rose and I need dresses"

"We're going partying? Awesome! But, I'm going to watch you all night to make sure you don't get out of hand." I laughed.

"Fine. Be up and ready in the lobby by 6am sharp. We leave then to go and if you're good, I'll model for you" I said with a wink. He smirked his usual smirk and I walked out. I expected Rose to tell Adrian. I started walking back to my room when I saw that new guy, Kevin.

"Hey, Kevin right?" he turned around and frowned when he saw me.

"Vasilisa Dragomir, right? The one who got kidnapped by Rose Hathaway and you fed off of her?" I'm sure my face went red with anger right that moment.

"I was not kidnapped. Rose and I left because I was in danger"

"Oh and leaving the academy's safety would have been much safer for you" he replied sarcastically.

"The danger I was in was from inside the academy. In fact, she turned strigoi and nearly killed Rose. If it wasn't for you're _cousin_, Rose would probably be dead" he flinched at the last part. "The only reason I fed off of her, was because we didn't want to just find any random human for me to suck my blood from. As my bestfriend, she did it and helped me stay alive. I guess you wouldn't know what friends are like, hey?" I suppose that was mean, but who does he think he is, saying shit like that about Rose and I. I don't think I liked him very much.

"Well, I know I wouldn't take my bestfriend out of the safety of the wards, especially a royal Moroi who also happens to be the last of their line. I suppose you're right about you feeding off of her though, wouldn't just want any random human." He just didn't get it, did he? Well, I give up.

"Look, you have no idea about us two, so why don't you leave Rose and me alone? Oh and while you're at it, leave Adrian alone too. You don't know him and he is a lot nicer than you think."

"I doubt it" I heard him mutter underneath his breath. I snapped. I walked up to him so fast and slapped him across the face. _Hard_.

"Liss, what are you doing?" I turned around and smiled when I saw Rose standing there, with disbelief written all over her face.

"Oh you know, just taking care of some business".

**RPOV**

I walked over to Adrian's and knocked on the door. "It's open" I heard Adrian mutter from somewhere inside his room. I walked in and shut the door as quietly as possible. I crept up behind him and was just about to pounce, when he said, "Little Dhampir, how good to see you. What can I do for you" I froze. How on earth did he know it was me? I cleared my throat.

"Umm, hi Adrian. How did you know it was me, I barley made a noise" I asked him, curiosity getting the better if me.

"Well, I could smell you Rose" 'Cause that's not creepy at all. He saw my strange expression, and he went on to explain. "Rose, I could smell you're lovely scent. My room smells like crap, so when I smelt something beautiful, I just knew it was you" I smiled and hugged him as he stood up.

"Well, for the record Adrian, you smell delicious. Like some kind of male perfume, do you use perfume Adrian?" He laughed and looked a little embarrassed.

"Why yes I do Little Dhampir. I use the tiniest bit of it though, because you smell best with just a hint of perfume, mixed with you're own sweat." Huh, that's why he always smelt good.

"Good advice. Anyways, I came here to tell you something so I cannot get side-tracked" He came closer to me so there was only about an inch separating us.

"What did you need to tell me?" I couldn't speak. He reached his hand out and cupped my cheek. He pulled in for a sweet kiss and I melted in his embrace. Wait! Not allowed to get side-tracked! I pulled away. He frowned.

"I told you I can't get side-tracked so stop distracting me!" I said with a laugh. He laughed along with me. "Now, tomorrow morning, Lissa, Christian you and I are going shopping!" I squealed a Lissa-type squeal. He laughed at me.

"You're so cute when you laugh, but what's the occasion?" Okay here goes...

"Well, tomorrow night, I was thinking we should all go partying. I'm sick of being a downer. Now that things are going perfect in my life, I think I should get a bit of my wild side back" he smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you smile Rose. I thought you might take a while to get over Dimitri, but you've proven how strong you are."

"I wouldn't have been able to get over him without you Adrian. I just realized that there's not enough time in life to dwell over something that never would have worked out, so why dwell on it? I'm going to move on and start out fresh."

"Well that's good for you Rose. Now, what time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"Knowing Lissa, she'll want to leave as early as possible, so probably meet at the lobby at 6am sharp. I'm also sleeping over Lissa's tonight so you won't see me till tomorrow morning" He pouted. I laughed at him. He looked adorable.

"Okay, I'll see you then. But 6am is a long way away, so I guess I'll just have to spend as much time with you as possible." I laughed as he kissed me. I moaned.

I started pushing him back towards the couch. He eventually realized what I was trying to do, and spun me around and pushed me onto the couch. He got on top of me and my hands found his hair again.

I loved the feeling of his hair. It was so soft and smooth and wasn't all straw-like, like most other boys' hair was. His hands started rubbing the sides of my breasts. I gasped. It felt amazing. I moaned again and I could feel him against my stomach. At that moment, I was sucked into Lissa's head. She was having an argument with Kevin. Urghh. I could see she was pretty annoyed.

"Adrian, I'm sorry but Lissa's in trouble. I have to go." I could hear him asking me questions behind me as I rushed out of the room. I ignored him and kept going. I found Lissa and Kevin and they looked like they were arguing pretty bad. I was just about to intervene when I saw Lissa slap Kevin right across the face. I gasped. "Liss, what are you doing?" I looked at her in disbelief. She smiled sweetly back at me.

"Oh you know, just taking care of some business." I couldn't believe her. Suddenly I heard shouting form across the campus. I looked over in that direction and saw that slut Camille yelling at Lissa. I bet she didn't even notice me there. I could faintly hear her shouting. "You bitch! Who do you think you are slapping my boyfriend like that? What did he ever do to you?" I was so shocked. I couldn't believe that Kevin was going out with a fake like Camille. Was he seriously that stupid? And he went off at me for dating someone who wasn't perfect. Hypocrite much?

I looked back just in time to see Camille, hand raised, about to slap Lissa. I ran over as fast as I could but I was too late as she backhanded Liss across the face. Lissa went flying onto the ground. Big mistake. As I was still running I got up to her and punched her in her fake nose. I heard a crack. Good, I hoped it hurt.

She screamed. I smiled at her in satisfaction. I looked over at Kevin and he didn't look happy. Looks like we were finally going to see who was the better fighter. Me, or him? "I can't believe you just hit my girlfriend" I laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh. It was very bitter.

"And you said that I had poor choice in who I date, look at you and _you're_ fake girlfriend over there" He got really angry at that and started towards me. Just what I needed, for him to lose all his self control and not even think as he fought me. An easy win.

He shot out his fist, trying to punch me but I easily deflected it. While he was busy trying to punch me again, I deflected again and quickly brought up my leg and kicked the side of his head. He fell to the ground but got right back up again. He came flying at me with punches and kicks and all sorts of moves, but I managed to dodge most of them. I got some hits, and then he'd get some. This continued for about 5 minutes when I'd finally had enough and I round-house kicked him. He flew a couple of meters away and by now, a small crowd had gathered around us. Some of them helped him up, while others cheered for me. I ran over to Liss, to see if she was okay and saw that Adrian had helped her up. I turned around ready to leave, but what I didn't expect was a kick right in my face. I fell back onto the ground as the darkness took over me. The last thing I remembered was Lissa and Adrian calling out my name. I lost all of my senses and let the darkness take me over completely.

**I wonder who kicked Rose? Well another wonderful chapter I hope! I will try and get the next chappie up ASAP because I don't have a lot of free time on my hands. I'm trying to make them longer and longer as I go alone but right now  
>I'm thinking of sticking with an average of 3000 words. I hope that is enough for you. If I'm not making the chapter long enough for you're liking, then please let me know and I will try my hardest to make them longer for you're enjoyment. <strong>

**Please keep the ideas coming, I really appreciate all you're reviews so far so keep them coming. Also, to say something to someone's review, the reason why I wanted a certain amount of reviews was that I wasn't sure if this was a good enough story and I didn't want to keep writing it if people didn't like it. I know that if I really loved writing that I wouldn't put a limit, but I just wanted people's responses. See you next time!**

**-Kim**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I couldn't really think of how to continue. Some of you probably know how that is. Anyway! I'm back and that's what's important. I may take a couple of days to update but hopefully when the holidays start, I will be updating once every two days. Back to the story...**

ROSE POV

My head hurt really badly. I opened my eyes and groaned. Everyone was looking at me. I was still lying on the grass and everyone stopped talking as soon as they saw me open my eyes. "Rose? Rose, are you okay?" I heard Adrian yell.

"Adrian I'm right here so no need to yell, geez." I heard him chuckle.

"Rose does you're head hurt anymore?" asked Lissa carefully. I felt no more pain. She didn't.

"Liss, please tell me you didn't heal me?" I groaned. She didn't answer "Liss?" I asked again.

"You told me not to tell you if I healed you so I didn't."

"Haha very funny. Now someone please tell me who the fuck kicked me in the head?" They both turned and I found myself staring at Camille and Kevin making out. "Oh that's disgusting. You're telling me that that psycho kicked me in the head?" They both nodded. Right.

I stood up, much to my heads protest, and made my way over to Camille. They both stopped making out as soon as they saw me approach. "What the fuck are you staring..." Camille started.

"You are so pathetic, you know that? You basically flirt with anything that moves. You're fake and actually, kinda a slut" this got a gasp out of her. I can't believe that actually surprised her. "You're annoying, but you think you're hilarious and the hottest thing around campus, but the truth is, you're not." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Rose you call me a slut, but you act exactly like me." Lissa and Adrian burst out laughing along with me.

"Rose, a slut? You have the wrong girl Camille. Rose is sweet and caring and is the most selfless person I've ever met. She would gladly risk her life for anyone she cared about just so they didn't have to be in pain. And while that has nothing to do with her being a 'slut', that is the exact opposite of you. And as to her being a slut, I know for a fact that she hasn't been with anyone, no matter how hard they try." I cracked up laughing at that, but I was on the verge of tears. I had no idea Adrian cared that much about me. Makes me feel stupid for assuming he still wanted to bed me.

Camille scoffed. "'Coz Rose is such a saint. I can't believe you actually believe that she hasn't been with someone. I mean her clothes simply scream 'slut'. And she may risk her life for people, but being the hero never gets you anywhere in life. Plus she goes around all the time punching anyone who gives her any attitude, not healthy." My clothes are slutty? Three-quarters of her wardrobe consist of tops that don't go past her belly-button, or shorts that are shorter than half a ruler. She has no idea what she's on about.

Just as I was about to talk back, I saw Alberta running towards us. "Sorry, but I gotta go, see ya around skank." I grabbed Adrian's hand and started running. Lissa followed after giving Camille a huge glare. I'll have to thank her later for that. "Rose get back here!" I heard Alberta shout behind me. I turned around.

"Sorry Alberta, lots of homework to catch up on, maybe we can talk later." Lissa giggled beside me and we continued running until we made it to my room. "Well I need to pack for my sleep over tonight so bye Adrian." I said and kissed him quickly. He kissed me back and he walked away.

"Bye Rose, see ya tomorrow." I waved goodbye and unlocked my room. I ushered Lissa in and grabbed my back pack. I turned to her.

"Let's get packing." She smiled.

Two hours and one huge packed bag later, Lissa and I exited my dorm and walked over to hers. The dorm matron gave us suspicious stares but Lissa explained everything, if you get what I mean. I kept telling her to stop using spirit but God Forbid her listening to that 'nonsense' as she called it.

Once we got into her room, I put my bag down at the end of her bed and sat down next to her on it. "So lets make a list of what we're going to get tomorrow night." I groaned.

"Liss, is that really necessary? I mean, I just need some killer partying clothes and that's it." She started at me like I was crazy.

"Rose, we hardly ever go shopping so this is an opportunity to get more than needed. I mean, when are we ever going to get another chance at shopping?" I scoffed.

"Whenever you feel like using spirit again." I said under my breath.

"What was that Rose?"

"Nothing" Crap! I didn't think she'd heard me.

"Rose, I know you hate me using spirit, and I know that it hurts you, but did it ever occur to you that using spirit makes me feel better?" Huh, what did she mean?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that everyone has their own thing. Christian has his fire that he can use whenever he likes, Adrian can use his spirit whenever he likes, and you have the most amazing fighting techniques that you use whenever you feel like. I just feel like I'm left with nothing. I have something that I can do, but I'm not allowed to do it."

"You can't use it because it affects me. I don't mean to sound like its all about me, but spirit does some seriously dangerous stuff to me. You see what Adrian's like. He can barely go an hour without a smoke. That's how he deals with spirit, by smoking and alcohol. I'm glad you don't have to, but you get rid of it some other way. Through me."

"But Rose, I don't have to use it through you, just stop taking it from me"

"But then you're hurt and I don't want that. I'd rather suffer than you Liss. You're my best friend. Nothing will hurt you while I'm alive, do you understand that?" She nodded.

"Adrian was right; you are the most selfless person I've ever met. You care about others around you more than yourself. One day, that's going to get you into trouble."

"Well for now, it's doing just fine now I need a shower. Is it okay if I go first?"

"Sure, I've got some stuff to do anyway"

"Thanks." I walked into the shower and turned it on. Once I'd gotten in, I began to think about Adrian. It was an odd relationship, but it felt so right. He said I was caring but he's been nothing but caring and patient with me right from the very start. The only problem I had with him was that I felt he changed his ways, just for me. I mean, he changed in a good way, but changed nonetheless. I felt great that he had, but not just so he could be with me. Sure I never would have gone out with him before he changed, but I just want him to be comfortable around me and not have to pretend.

I hopped out of the shower and got into my pyjamas. I walked out and let Liss know she could go now. She walked in and shut the door. I quickly blow-dried my hair. I was getting kinda bored and couldn't find anything to do so I decided I would call Adrian. I dialled his number and waited for him to answer. "Hello?"

"Umm, hi is this Adrian's phone?" The voice I heard was a girl's.

"Yes this is whose calling?"

"His girlfriend Rose"

"Really, his girlfriend, does that mean I'm his girlfriend too?" What the hell!

"Who is this?" I asked angrily. They hung up. Angry tears streamed down my face. How could he do this to me? I knew that he had only changed in front of me! I threw my phone on the floor and curled up on Lissa's bed sobbing. Five minutes later Lissa came out of the bathroom. "Rose, what's wrong?" She asked sounding worried.

"He doesn't want me anymore, he's found someone else." At that moment, I hated Adrian Ivashkov.


End file.
